


Purple Haze

by Litastic



Series: Shots of Jupiter [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: Short and sweet drabble. And yes, title is reference to the ever great Jimi Hendrix's song by the same name.





	Purple Haze

"...so you're colour blind now?"

Danny's fingers tap irritably against the table, head struggling to nestle into his right palm. The dark circles under his eyes scream for attention. Tucker and Sam had never seen him so tired in the past year they've been ghost fighting. Which was saying something because Danny was  _always_  tired. "I don't think so, I wasn't before but now everything's kinda...psychedelic." Thanks dad-lingo.

"Woah, what colour are my teeth?" Tucker grins widely leaning towards his best friend and earns a sharp jab from Sam. He pouts and rubs at the newly sore spot like a wounded puppy and backs off under Sam's scolding stare.

"Do you know when it started?" Sam ventured, a gleam of curiosity twinkle in her eyes.

"I...I don't remember actually. It just happened, I guess. It's been slowly building up for a while. I thought I was just tired and seeing things but it's been getting weirder and weirder. Colours don't even make sense anymore." He stifles a yawn and picks up his fork, poking at his lunch. Orange steak and purple mashed potatoes. Yum. "Oh and green."

Sam has one of those looks in her eyes again, the one she sported every time she found a new cause to fight for. Which meant lots of research and library visits in the future.

"Green? Eugh yuck." Tucker spits out, making a face to which Sam replies with a snort. Danny yawns again.

"Yeah. Yuck. Don't ask me to check for food in your teeth ever." He shudders at the thought of yellows, purples and orange splayed across a neat row of green teeth. His stomach grumbles and he shoves a forkful of purple mashed potatoes into his mouth. At least it still tastes the same.

"Do you think it's some kind of new ghost power?" The goth presses on, unable to hide her growing interest in this new discovery.

"If you count making the cafeteria food look even more gross than usual, then yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
